Notes
by kalyn19
Summary: Passing notes in class is wrong, Ms. Evans. Stop laughing, Mr. Danforth! That's it! A well deserved punishment is at hand! CHADPAY
1. 1st Period

My first HSM fanfiction, and it's Sharpay-centric

My first HSM fanfiction, and it's in Sharpay-centric. Wow, that is scary…

My cousins think I'm Sharpay.

Ehm, please review and tell me if I should continue writing stories for High School Musical…

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters, cause if I did, I'd have half Sharpay's costumes, come on, admit it, they're "dazzling!"

* * *

**GOSSIP**

"The summer is over! I hate this, and just when I was getting used to seeing Zekey everyday!" Sharpay shrieked in homeroom, well, before it started.

The first day of class, and here she is, Sharpay Evans, surrounded by her "friends." Wait, erase the quotes, they really are her friends. Still trying to get used to that. Well, actually, she's had people surround me all the time, just a different kind. The kind that would kiss your foot if you told them to.

"Shar, don't you get to see Zeke everyday in class?" Gabriella giggled.

So Gabriella and her developed a friendship over the summer, big woof. It's bound to happen sometime. I mean, it's summer!

**Everything changes.**

Her face dropped. "Do I even have to tell you what's wrong in that sentence?!"

Gabriella looked over at Taylor with confusion.

_God, even Taylor doesn't know what I'm talking about! And she's the captain of the deca-- decath… whatever team, why?!_ she thought.

"Ugh! It's the "IN CLASS" part! Gabriella, IN CLASS! Can anything be more wrong?!" she exploded.

Gabriella and Taylor still wore confused faces.

"You know Sharpay, we could all just hang out after class." Taylor suggested.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her head on the desk.

Just then, the gang of East High's well known basketball team enters.

_Oh goody! Zeke! _Sharpay shot her head up and smiled, waiting for Zeke to kiss her cheek.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

Okay, now she was the one confused.

_Nothing is wrong with me._ "What are you talking about?"

Everybody in the gang was looking, of course, their arms on their respectful girlfriends, and even they are looking at her weirdly.

Ryan came up suddenly. _Wait, where has he been?!_

"Um, sis, your forehead… is red."

Everybody shifted a horrified look at Ryan.

_WHAT?! MY FOREHEAD IS WHAT?_

She shrieked in panic. _My face! Oh shit, if anything ever happened to my face!_

Gabriella held out a mirror, but she couldn't see a damn thing, so Sharpay snatched it from her hand and focused it on her forehead.

_**Oh, great. It's red!**_

She shrieked again.

_I don't even care the people around me's eardrums are gonna blow. MY FREAKING FOREHEAD MIGHT HAVE A FREAKIN LUMP!_

"Dude, calm your drama queen of a girlfriend down." Chad spoke, irritated.

Zeke kissed her red forehead softly and squeezed her shoulders, but not before they both gave Chad a glare.

"Oh shut up, lunk head." she glared.

Lunk head is a term provided by nonetheless, Taylor McKessie, a.k.a. Chad Danforth's girlfriend.

He glared. "Watch your mouth before I send you back to the north pole."

_That's it. This person has serious problems._ She was just about to stand up when Zeke held her down and Taylor backed _the jerk_ down.

That's about the time Ms. Darbus picked her entrance. You could tell everybody in the room rolled their eyes as she ranted on about this and that.

Sharpay sighed. _I wonder what musical we'll be doing now. Like I said before, me and Gabriella are friends, but if she steps foot on my turf again I swear—_

"Ms. Evans, detention after class."

She shot her head up. _What the hell?_ She gaped. _What could possibly…_

"There goes Ice queen." Chad chuckled.

_Oh the jerk. I better kill him before I'm old enough to go to prison. Oh wait, I'll just hire someone, that way, I won't have to soil my perfectly manicured hands._

"That goes for you as well, Danforth!" Darbus roared.

Chad dropped his basketball, the one thing he loves more than dear life itself.

Sharpay wore a face of victory.

"What? Miss Darbus? What did I do?!" he complained.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. _Look, he's trying to talk, no wait, babble himself out of this. I'm wasting my time observing this pointless scene._

She looked over her shoulder, next to Chad, at Zeke, who was smiling widely. She blew him a kiss and winked.

"Don't think I didn't see you pass that note to Ms. Evans."

Her eyes widened.

She quickly spun around and looked at her desk. A yellow paper had "From Zeke" on it. Her lips parted once more in a gasp.

"But Miss Darbus…" She stopped herself as she thought it thru.

_I know better than to put my Zekey in trouble, but then again, that is WAY better than spending the day with…_ She scrunched up her nose… _Danforth._

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Nothing Miss Darbus, it's just that, Chad sent me 3 notes. Does that make it 3 days of detention?" she smirked, giving a mocking look at him.

_Ooh, I'm good._

Chad gave her a death. He's shaking his head slowly, trying to act dangerous.

She just rolled her eyes.

Darbus gave thought to what Sharpay said, looks like she'll have my way, again.

"You make a point, Sharpay. Alright then, 3 day detention for both of you."

_Ha, I knew it—_

"WHAT?!" they both screamed at the same time.

Chad bonked his head on the desk and his bushy hair bounced.

_God his hair's annoying. Wait, Too busy minding my own problem. Great, I just worsened my problem to the limit._

_Kill me, end my extremely fabulous life now…_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

That was an extremely short opening to my first HSM fic, oh well, I got part of my point across.

Please tell me if I should continue?

Thanks a bunch!

kalyn19


	2. 2nd Period

Wow, so I get 3 reviews, huh? Well, I didn't expect much, this is just my first fanfiction on HSM, so I'm glad I even got any reviews.

Thanks a bunch!

Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, not even the pudding I'm eating.

* * *

**NOTES**

Chapter II

"Gah!" Sharpay said for the billionth time since 1st period.

"Calm down, Sharpay, it's just detention." Gabriella comforted.

"Didn't you like going to detention? I mean, it's your kingdom, the Drama Club." Taylor asked.

Sharpay shot them a look. "Oh I am well aware of my domain. It's that Jerk Danforth I'm angry about." She shifted to Taylor. "No offense."

Taylor raised her eyebrow. "None taken. You know Sharpay, he's kind of nice once you get to know him."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, before she and Chad were dating she practically loathed the guy."

Taylor elbowed her.

"Gah!" Sharpay said once more. "I cannot believe I have to spend 15 minutes of my day with Danforth! That's 30 minutes more than I am willing to make!"

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other. "You'd get - 15 minutes, Sharpay."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Exactly!"

Ryan suddenly came up with Kelsi. "Hey guys." He looked at his glaring sister. "Okay, bye guys!" he retreated as he walked a way with Kelsi giggling.

Sharpay's jaw dropped. "Is Ryan…"

"…and Kelsi…"

Gabriella and Taylor didn't believe it either. "I thought Jason…"

Sharpay screamed.

That shook them back to their senses. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm gonna spend less time with Zeke today!" she gaped.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Chill, Sharpay. Don't get your Jimmy Choo's in a bundle."

Sharpay glared.

An arm suddenly draped on each of the girl's shoulder. They jumped, but soon the shock turned into happiness.

"May we escort you three lovely ladies to class?" said Chad, Troy, and Zeke in unison.

The girls giggled and nodded.

Then, the bell rang.

2nd period Chemistry Class:

"Psst!" Sharpay hissed at Gabriella, who was at her front. Her back turned, of course, facing the teacher.

"Ga-brie-ella!" she hissed again.

Gabriella sighed, slumped her shoulders, and turned to her. Her effort to ignore her just wasn't enough. "Yes, Sharpay?"

She held out a pink piece of paper, that seemed to have glitters. Special stationary. SE was emossed on the bottom right corner.

"Can you pass this to Zekey?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Gabriella mused, reaching for the paper.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "Just take the paper!" she whispered harshly.

Gabriella giggled silently as she took the paper and quickly turned around before the teacher saw. The teacher just turned around from writing on the blackboard and gave her a suspicious look.

"Is something wrong, Miss Montez?" she asked, swiftly glancing on the board, double checking her equation.

"Oh, nothing ma'am," she nervously squeaked.

The teacher decided to drop it and turned back to her board.

Troy rose his eyebrow. Gabriella smiled weakly.

She tapped Taylor's shoulder, who was between their (Gabriella and Troy) table and Zeke's.

Taylor looked up from her notebook. She mouthed "what" to Gabriella.

Gabriella bit her lip and showed her the note.

She squinted her eyes for better view. She saw the glitter and rolled her eyes.

"Pass to Zeke." Sharpay intervened by whispering.

Taylor narrowed her eyes and shook her head slowly, but took the paper anyway. She quickly handed it to Chad, who was sitting beside her.

He dropped his hold on his basketball and took the paper, in it's shining shimmering splendor.

He saw the SE embossed and rolled his eyes. "Ooh, I wonder who it's from…" he said sarcastically.

The teacher turned. "What's that, Mr. Danforth?" she asked, her suspicion fulfilled.

Chad's eyes widened. "Um, uh…"

Sharpay gaped. _Oh God,_

Taylor, Gabriella and Troy slapped their forehead.

The teacher saw the glitter. (Yes, the glitter shows everybody who it's from)

"Mr. Danforth, if my guess is correct, that is a note." She hissed.

"Um, ye—"

"Stand up Mr. Danforth!" she snapped.

He stood up suddenly, causing Taylor to jump.

Sharpay snorted. _That's it! Chad Danforth is officially on my hate list! How hard is it to pass the note to somebody RIGHT NEXT to you, for God's sake!_

"Danforth you are so dead." She mouthed to Chad.

Danforth returned the glare.

The teacher, not needing to look, sighed. "You, as well, Ms. Evans."

Sharpay gaped. She stood up on her 3 inch pink and silver sandals and sneered at Chad.

"I believe you already have detention with Ms. Darbus, so I have another form of punishment for you."

They hung their head.

"Mr. Danforth and Ms. Evans, seeing as though you can't contain whatever it is you need to say to each other, I suppose it be best if you two spent the whole day together, as to make any unresolved matters between you fixed. Afterwards, there will be no need for passing notes in class, now will there?"

Sharpay and Chad looked at each other in disgust.

Chad stuttered. "Ma'am, you made a mistake…"

"The note wasn't—"

The teacher raised her hand up, motioning a stop. "No more, you two. Before I change my mind and making that whole day together a 5,000 word report on DNA synthesis."

Chad hung his head.

Sharpay sighed in frustration and crossed her arms.

_No! This has got to be THE WORST DAY of my fabulous life! No way this could get worse._

_Wait, she won't know that we don't spend the day together unless she sees us, so we'll only get to be together whenever we pass her classroom!_

She smirked. _Oh, I'm good._

She looked at Zeke, who was seemingly angry at Chad. She was touched.

Nothing like jealousy to prove true love!

* * *

Okay, first off, **JEALOUSY** is not a sign of love, it's a sign of lost confidence in both yourself and your lover.

Don't worry guys! I promise more Chadpay next chapter, and if it's too fast, just tell me!

Ehm, so anyway, please tell me if I should continue or just hurry this thing up and make it a 3-shot, cause I can.

PURPLE BUTTON!

kalyn19


	3. Hall Minutes

Thanks for the encouragement. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. Are you happy? You made a little girl cry! Oh not me, my cousin, I forced her to say it… :D

* * *

**NOTES**

Chapter III

The bell rang. 2nd period is OVER!

Sharpay walked up to Zeke, who wrapped his arm on his waist. "Come on, Sharpay. I baked us some cookies and muffins.

Sharpay smirked. "Mm, my favorite!" she said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

They were walking to the door but was stopped by Taylor.

"Sharpay, you got a minute?" she asked, no, demanded.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Do I _look_ like I have a minute?"

Taylor looked at her from head to toe. "Yeah, you do." She glared then ripped her from Zeke's grasp. (Ouch, that sounded… deep. Well, I meant it literally… :D)

Sharpay snorted as she was dragged to the far corner of the room. When they reached it, Taylor let go of her hand to cross her arms, raising an eyebrow and obviously mad.

"Um, hello?" Sharpay said, placing her perfectly manicured hands on her waist. "You're wasting my hall time."

"Yeah, and you just wasted my boyfriend's free period!" she said harshly.

Sharpay gaped. "Hello? He's not the only one! I have to waste my free period too!"

"Yeah!" she said, acting shocked. "But you deserved it!"

Sharpay threw her head back. "Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.

"If you and Zeke could've just waited for after class to tell something to each other, then this would have never happened!"

"Hello? I wasn't the one who passed it. Zekey passed it to me!"

"Yeah. Zeke did. But Chad took the fall, didn't he?" Taylor was fuming.

Sharpay glared. "Well, if he had kept his big mouth shut to insult me then he wouldn't have had to!" she screamed.

Taylor sighed in frustration. "You knew it was from Zeke and you didn't tell Miss Darbus!"

"I know better than to get my boyfriend in trouble." She said coldly.

Taylor took a step forward. "And so you figured getting mine was better?"

Sharpay also took a step forward. "He deserved it for being such a jerk." She said lowly.

Meanwhile, Zeke and Chad were talking on the opposite side of the wall.

Zeke started to talk first. "Dude, you okay?"

Chad glared. "Okay? Zeke, do you know the definition of "OKAY"? Your she witch of a girlfriend just got me detention with Darbus! And to top things off, I have to spend the whole freakin' day with her!" he exploded, stomping his fist on the wall.

"Dude," Zeke started. "Why don't you just get to know Sharpay? Deep down she's a wonderful, sweet…"

"Yeah, how deep? Black hole deep?" he cut off.

Zeke glared. "Hey it's not only you who's suffering. Check Sharpay, she isn't exactly jumping with joy either!"

"Who cares what that woman thinks?!" he said clenching his fists and throwing it in the air. He hung his head.

Zeke stepped back. Chad looked up, suddenly realizing what he said.

"Zeke," he said, reaching for his friend. Zeke just stepped back again. "I didn't mean…"

"Yeah, dude…" he said finally, lazing his eyes. "you did."

Then he shook his head slowly and turned his back, leaving Chad.

A friend who mocks your girlfriend is no friend at all.

Technically, if that friend knows the person more than you do, he/she might just be protecting you. In Chad's case, he only sees the gorgeous stuck up exterior and doesn't bother to look any further, therefore, what he did was a long-apology-needing thing.

He slid down the wall and planted his head in his hands. _I'm gonna kill that bitch._

(Excuse me for the language)

The two girls sat down on the nearest table. Calmed down a bit.

Taylor was fuming at Sharpay. How can she be so oblivious? She was just trying to defend her boyfriend Chad and here she goes, defending herself.

"I don't even know what you see in that…" she saw Taylor glare. "…guy."

Taylor exhaled deeply, trying to get the stress out. "Sharpay, he really is nice deep down."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, black hole deep." She commented.

Taylor narrowed her eyes.

Sharpay blinked. "What?"

"You know what, Sharpay?" she started to get intimidated.

Sharpay wasn't the kind to back down. "No, but I think you're about to tell me." She snapped.

Just then, Gabriella burst in, giggling, linking hands with Troy, saying something about leaving her notebook. Good timing, too. There was about to be a cat fight in a lab, with chemicals, glass beakers, sharp scalpels, dissecting tools… shall I continue?

Gabriella stopped, mid-sentence and eye wide, as she saw her two friends about to reach the Bunsen burner.

"Taylor, Sharpay!" she shouted as she ran to them, letting go of Troy.

Troy looked at them and suddenly remembered… Chad and Zeke!

"Brie, be right back!" he shouted as he ran out the room, in search of his 2 buddies, afraid one might kill the other.

Back to the girls…

Gabriella cut in the middle of the two. "Girls!" she said before Sharpay tackled Taylor.

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted at her.

Gabriella threw her head back. "What's this about?" she asked.

"Can you please tell Sharpay that it's all her fault?" Taylor hissed.

"Or you can tell Taylor to shut up." Sharpay snapped.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Is this what this is all about? Detention?"

"No." Taylor said firmly. "This is about Sharpay and Zeke's business and how they just keep it to themselves!"

Gabriella shifted to look at Taylor.

"No!" Sharpay butt-ed in. "It's about Chad the jerk shutting up!"

Gabriella turned to Sharpay.

They started to bicker again…

She sighed in frustration and shook her head.

"Guys!" she shouted at the bickering girls. "Will you please cut it out!"

They stopped…

"Taylor, it _was_ Chad's fault he got detention with Ms. Darbus for saying something." She said then shifted to Sharpay.

"Sharpay, it _was_ your fault for passing the note in class!"

Then she directed this to the both of them: "So both of you have no right to complain cause both of you are telling the truth!"

Taylor and Sharpay pursed their lips. They knew better than to irritate an already irritated Gabriella.

"Whatever." Sharpay said and waved her hand. "It doesn't matter, cause I'm gonna suffer today anyway!"

Taylor glared. "Remember, you aren't the only one who's gonna suffer!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Danforth is too!" she supplied hurriedly and crunched up her nose.

"There, now, let's just all go to the next class before all of us get in trouble." Gabriella giggled and linked arms with the two girls.

Sharpay giggled. "Fine. I don't think I can take more punishment."

Taylor kept silent but raised her brow.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "And Danforth too."

Gabriella smiled at both of them.

Sharpay returned the smile.

Taylor just lifted the corners of her lips weakly.

Taylor lowered her head. _Sharpay's wrong, they're not the only ones suffering…_

* * *

Okay, so Taylor finally talked back at Sharpay. A sign of obvious annoyance.

And Sharpay made a point! Yehey! Ehm…

Please tell me if I should continue… or just hurry it up… cause I really don't know if you guys enjoy this!

Thanks a bunch!

PURPLE BUTTON!

-kalyn19


	4. Hall Minutes 2

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in 3 days, I was just so busy. Anyway, here's chapter 4.

I can't believe the idea came in my head while I was asleep! I just had to wake up, find a en and paper, and write it down before it gets away, like my dream!

This is kind of a serious chapter. No spoilers here! :D

Disclaimer: Do you know who owns High School Musical? Yep, it's Disney!

NOTES

Chapter IV

The girls giggled, except for Taylor, who's face was downcast as she bit her lip. A fake smile was plastered on her face as Gabriella and Sharpay talked about something Troy said that was funny.

The two stopped on their tracks as they quieted down. It took Taylor a while to pick up and lift her head.

The girl's eyes went wide with the scene.

Troy was on one knee, clenching his stomach, his back turned to them as he watched Chad walk away. Both of their clothes were messed up somehow, and judging from the wide eyed crowd, a fight had just occurred.

Gabriella's hands shot up to her mouth. She let go of both girl's hands and ran to Troy's side, tears threatening to fall id he ever got hurt.

The two girls looked at each other in horror and quickly followed suit, approaching the lead basketball player.

"Baby, are you okay?" Gabriella asked, kissing his forehead as she placed one hand on his back, the other on his hands.

Troy wanted to nod but winced as a shot of pain went through his body.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Sharpay screamed. "Is Troy okay?" She panted as soon as she reached the couple. Running in 3 ½ inch heels is not such a good idea.

"What happened?!" Taylor gasped.

Gabriella still had a worried look on her face as Troy tried to stand up, but fell out of balance and into her arms.

He muttered "Chad" and motioned, painfully, for Taylor to run after him.

Gabriella smiled and hugged her boyfriend for being so thoughtful and understanding.

"Go on Tay," she said with a reassuring smile. "He needs you."

Sharpay kneeled next to the couple and took a shot at a warm smile.

"Yeah we got it here. Right now, you need to run after your man," She said, no hint of sarcasm or anything.

Not even a snap about him being such a jerk.

With the words well appreciated, Taylor nodded, smiled at her friends and took off.

The only question now is, Where do you find a pissed off basketball player named Chad?

SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC SxC

Sharpay and Gabriella helped Troy to the nurse's office. They each took passes from their teachers to look after the injured person.

Sharpay even begged Ms. Darbus to give her a pass for detention. A request, no demand, not fulfilled.

"This okay, Honey?" Gabriella asked as she placed a warm water bag on Troy's stomach as he lied down.

He winced but managed a smile as he reached for his girlfriend's cheeks. "Perfect, Sweetie."

Gabriella's giggles were muzzled by Sharpay's snort.

She was sitting on a stool, her legs crossed as she filed her already perfect nails. Gabriella gave her a mock glare while Troy just raised his eyebrow.

Sharpay stopped and blinked. She looked at the too-mushy couple. "What?" she shrugged.

The curly haired gal giggled and dismissed the matter.

(surprise question! How many words are in this chapter, excluding THIS A/N only. Winner gets to choose what s/he wants to happen in the next chapter! Include in our review!)

Troy still had his eyebrow raised. He looked at his girlfriend. "What's Sharpay doin' here?" He quickly shifted to the blonde. "No offense."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "Oh please, you know you're happy to be in my presence."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What she means is that she's a friend here to help." She also looked at the blonde. "Right, Shar?"

Sharpay cast her gaze upward with a sigh and returned to filing her nails. She still felt Gabriella's eyes, as well as Troy's, on her.

She stopped and pretended to be irritated. "Fine. I was kidding." She giggled. "What do you think I'm here for? To listen to East High's Golden Couple get all mushy?"

Gabriella and Troy's cheeks swelled. "SHARPAY!"

Said Blondie shrugged.

Gabriella's head shot up. "That reminds me," she looked down at Troy. "What happened earlier?"

Sharpay looked up with a smirk and scooted next to them. This is gonna be interesting.

Troy winced. "You really wanna know?" he teased.

Sharpay scoffed. "Duh!"

Gabriella cleared he throat. "Of course we do."

Just then, somebody's phone rang:

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything could happen_

_When you take a chance_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart (Ooh)_

_To all the possibilities_

Troy pulled a cheesy smile as Gabriella blushed and giggled.

_I know_

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way…_

Sharpay sighed in frustration. "Just answer the phone!"

Gabriella and Troy jumped from their daze. Sharpay took the phone from Gabriella's tote and shoved it to her.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked on the phone. Sharpay pressed her ear on the other side.

A muffled voice reached her ear. Like somebody was crying. Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other in panic.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

Sorry about that guys! I'm in a hurry! If it makes you feel better, Chapter V is already on it's way!

PLEASE REVIEW!

kalyn19


	5. Clinic and Hallway

**NOTES V**

"He- Hello?" Gabriella tried again. She looked at the screen on her phone and it read "Taylor McKessie" She quickly panicked.

"Tay? Tay? Are you alright? What happened?" It had been a very rare occasion when Taylor would cry.

Sharpay was also shocked, seeing Taylor as the witty and smart aleck kind of gal. She knew those would be extremely hard to upset. _If that Danforth jerk made my new friend cry, I swear I'll… Argh!_

"Taylor calm down!" Sharpay shouted, damaging Gabriella's eardrum. Gabriella glared.

Taylor stammered and her voice was still shaky.

"Tay, where are you?" Gabriella asked. "Just tell me, and Sharpay will be right there."

Sharpay scrunched up her nose. "Why me?"

Taylor sniffled. "Yeah, why her?"

Sharpay smirked in triumph for a while and then the truth sunk in… "HEY!" she said, insulted.

Gabriella giggled for a sec, and returned to be serious the next. "I'll come then. Where are you?"

They listened to the directions Taylor gave, which were fairly confusing to Sharpay.

Gabriella seemed to pick up instantly and nodded away.

"I'll be right there, Tay." Then she hung up.

Troy pulled her arm. Gabriella suddenly flooded with guilt. "Sorry…"

He smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. Go."

Gabriella pecked him on the lips and Sharpay "aww"-ed.

"Go on, Gabby. I'll take good care of your golden boy." She reassured. Which only brought goose bumps on the coule.

Sharpay scoffed. "I don't mean it like that! Just go! I'll make sure Troy doesn't kill himself."

Gabriella giggled and let go of Troy's hand.

Troy had a worried face… He mouthed "Don't leave me!" dramatically.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Oh suck it up, Bolton."

Gabriella giggle d and waved "See ya" then ran off.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other, lasting eye lock for 2 minutes.

"What?" Sharpay said, raising her eyebrow.

Troy looked like a scared kid, just to tease Sharpay. "Don't eat me…" he said.

Sharpay glared and threw the ice pack at him. "Shut up," she said annoyed.

Troy pretended to be out cold.

Sharpay glared at him then returned to filing her nails. Her eyes widened and looked back.

"Troy? Troy?!" she said slapping his face multiple times.

Troy opened his eyes and murmured "Gotcha."

Sharpay was red with irritation. She didn't find his little act cute. "For your information, it is not amusing. It's rude. And why didn't you flirt with me like that when I still had a thing for you?"

Troy's eyes widened. "Okay, first off, I am NOT flirting with you! Second of all, I'm bored out of my mind."

Sharpay threw her head back. "Excuse me. Didn't Gabriella leave 10 seconds ago…"

Troy pouted. "Feels like 11…"

Sharpay slapped her forehead. "You are acting so out of character right now."

Troy shrugged. "The things the absence of your loved one does to a man…"

Sharpay looked up. "Oh God…"

Troy smirked to himself. He made the point clear that he can't live without Gabriella, and that Sharpay can do nothing about it. Now he's sure she's on their side.

"I cannot believe you're that in love." she shrugged as she returned to filing her nails. "No wonder I failed to get you."

Troy shrugged. "Yeah, well you found Zeke, didn't you?"

Sharpay's eyes widened. She stood up suddenly. "Oh my God Zekey!" she said grabbing her tote.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Troy shouted.

"I'm not!" she shouted. "I'm just gonna all Zeke!"

His eyes widened. "On second thought, GO! I don't want to listen to you to being all mushy like."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. Have a taste of your own medicine."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Tay?" Gabriella shouted through the abandoned hall. Taylor and Chad's special place was here, whereas Gabriella and Troy's were in the garden.

"Gab? Is that you?" a weak voice came from a stairway in the end of the hallway.

She giggled. "No, this is Sharpay."

Taylor's weak voice suddenly became low. "Stop foolin' with me, girl."

Her giggle echoed as she went closer. "Just kidding, Tay."

Tay sniffled and laughed. Gabriella sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Taylor suddenly got back to crying... "Ch- Chad..." she said weakly again.

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?" She suddenly got serious.

This means trouble...

Hey guys, sorry if you think some are OOC, just tell me and I promise I'll do better,

Hope you liked it,

please review!


End file.
